


Introduction

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Series: MASH omegaverse [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Burns, Alpha Henry Blake, Alpha Trapper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hotlips, Gen, Moderately AU (omegaverse), No pairings yet - Freeform, Omega Hawkeye, Omegaverse, Slightly alternate explanation of events, mild out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: This fic is the introduction to the MASH omegaverse fic I'm working on.The introduction will have a few separate parts that will all show different episodes in the realm of being A/B/O and how it will change how the characters interact with one another. This will lead up to the Charles/Hawkeye fic I'm still working on. The first part of that story is done and will be posted later. Then I'll add to it in a sequel when I can.





	Introduction

The Great Wars had changed a lot of things in modern society. There was a boom of omegas in the workforce after the staggering population drop after both wars. The mandatory conscription service even had to go so far as to enact enlisting and conscription omegas into non-combat roles one year into WW2.

And when the conflict in the Korean Peninsula started escalating, it became glaringly obvious that omegas were going to be called up again.

Many strides had been taken in omega rights since the turn of the century. 11 states allowed omegas to hold any profession they wanted, without alpha permission. Another 9 allowed omegas the same right but only _with_ their parental or mated alpha’s permission. Sadly the other 30 states were still stuck in the dark ages. And four of them, being Arkansas, Kentucky, West Virginia, and Indiana, would not allow omegas of any age to hold any job outside of nursery work at a local church or joining a religious order. So while the military had changed to fit with the times, it wasn’t all sunshine and open opportunities in over half the union.

Thankfully, one of those progressive states was Maine.

Benjamin Franklin “Hawkeye” Pierce was not what most people expected in a 30 year old draftee doctor. His long, lean, pale physique turning heads as he walked around an army camp far too close to the front for any omega to be. At least that’s what a few key officers around the camp thought. As beautiful, as daring, as gouche, as breathtakingly brilliant a surgeon as Hawkeye was, he was a very rare male omega. And the suppressants he’d been on for years couldn’t stop those who knew the truth from judging every inch of him purely based on his secondary gender. Never mind that a slew of female omega nurses were right there with him, mated or single they may be, didn’t seem to matter.

So Hawkeye’s rather brash nature, especially against rude alphas, made him all the more irregular. His preference to make calls about people as he saw their abilities, rather than respect them simply for their secondary genders, made him as many enemies as it did friends. His amazing skills as a surgeon and actual decency as a person saved his skin when the Army tried to come down on him.

He’d recently been made chief surgeon over the ranking alpha, and boy had it ruffled feathers. Is prowess as a surgeon was accepted, but his gender was the issue. Hawkeye knew it would turn into a thing, he just hoped Henry Blake would’ve headed it off rather than leave it to little ol him to deal with.

Hawkeye thought back to the scene that he’d just walked away from.

“_You can’t make an omega Chief Surgeon! It’s unheard of!”_

“_He’s the best cutter we’ve got and in case you didn’t notice Frank the Army doesn’t care about who’s an Alpha and who’s an Omega! He’s double certified in Chest and General surgery!”_

“_Are you implying that omega is a better doctor?!”_

“_Yes! When the heat’s on!”_

“_You won’t hear the last of this! I won’t be trumped by a junior officer especially not HIM!”_

_And with that Frank Burns had stormed out, in full tantrum. Hawkeye had turned to Henry and sighed._

“_Thanks for the vote of confidence.”_

“_Don’t let me down Hawkeye. I don’t care what your second gender is. Hell I don’t care what your primary gender is! But this could blow up in my face big time if he keeps hounding up the chain of command and you don’t take this seriously,” Henry had said, gently touching Hawkeye’s shoulder after telegraphing his movements carefully._

“_Would I disgrace this uniform?” Hawkeye teased, accepting the hand as he gestured at his fastened robe over his fatigue pants and undershirt._

“Hawkeye,” Trapper John McIntyre called out to his buddy, snapping Hawkeye back into the present. He was a big strong alpha. The nurses would often bat eye lashes at him even with his obnoxiously visible mating bite in view even above Army fatigues. He walked up into step with Hawkeye.

“Hey Trap,” Hawkeye grinned. They sauntered through the camp to the swamp, having made many small victories in the short time they’d been together in Korea, their easy friendship was something Hawkeye valued. Trapper was a fairly progressive alpha, and while he was still all alpha in his protectiveness and figures of speech.

“Pierce! Your continuous disregard for alphas and superior officers is unbecoming of an omega and unbecoming of a US Army Officer!” Came a shrill voice from behind them. Hawkeye groaned.

“Frank! We just went through a full 12 hours of meatball surgery again, can we please just skip the lecture and ignore one another again,” Hawkeye replied, not stopping and not waiting to hear the response. He heard Margaret try to call him out as well. Hawkeye finally turned around.

“I’m really not in the mood.”

“You countermanded Major Burns in surgery,” Hot Lips pointed out haughtily. Trapped stood shoulder to shoulder with Hawkeye, trying to offer support.

“And I’d do it again, you have to stay current on medical procedures,” Hawkeye quipped tiredly. “Even if you find it hard to stay current on the weather Burns, the rest of us have to keep up.”

“What would an little omega like you know better about procedures than I would, you were just a fresh out of residency hospital doctor,” Burns sneered, haughty. Margaret paled a bit at the slur but didn’t back down. As a beta she didn’t like hearing disparagement against other genders, but she did think Pierce needed to be more Army, and behave and follow the chain of command.

“Watch your damn mouth Burns,” Trapper hissed.

“Last time I checked, gender didn’t denote intelligence,” Hawkeye sneered, he turned on his heel and walked away, Trapper glaring over his shoulder as he followed.

[-

“**ATTENTION! THIS EVENINGS MOVIE IS TO BE REPLACED WITH A CEREMONY DUBBING OUR OWN CAPTAIN PIERCE AS HEAD SURGEON. IN THE MESS TENT AT 1800! TONIGHT’S MOVIE WILL BE SEEN TOMORROW.”**

Margaret and Frank bristled hearing the loudspeaker declare Frank’s failure.

“Can you believe that Blake...that Blake made that…THAT chief surgeon over me?” Frank bemoaned to Hot Lips.

“This won’t be the last of _that_! C’mon Frank.”

-X-

“-- I just wanna thank all of you, I feel like we’re all the closest we’ve got to a pack in this insane world we’ve been supplanted into,” Hawkeye finished his long lilting speech at about the same time Margaret and Frank decided to make their little rat fink call.  Hawkeye genuinely smiled from his little make shift throne, feeling pretty encouraged and backed up. The world wasn’t exactly a friendly place to most omegas who bucked authority. But his little slice of heaven in hell was doing an ok job.

<strike>X</strike>

However, t he two majors had tried to make their new Chief surgeon look a fool,  and Pierce’s shining attitude and lack of respect for Army Authority hadn’t helped much,  but Pierce rose to the challenge  spectacularly. As he walked out of the operating theatre with the three alphas who had  assisted /watched him.  H e smiled at the sunshine.

“ What do you think about my choice in Chief Surgeon now,  G eneral?” Henry asked, proud as punch. Barker stopped them in the doorway and turned to Pierce, who had actually been walking a step and a half behind the three alphas, out of habit not out of actual attempt to show outward submission.

“Pierce, I am not good at apologies. And I did sincerely doubt you. You demeanor is not Army at  all. But I can understand the benefit of an outside view and  the  advantage  you bring to this table . Especially in a loony bin like this. You’re much more of a surgeon than any other man, alpha, beta, or omega, I’ ve ever seen work, myself included.  You have my full support as Chief Surgeon, and against any apparently highly biased claims Burns might make against you,” Barker said  seriously.

“Burns is still probably gonna complain about the promotion,” Henry warned.

“May I make a suggestion about Frank Burns? Give him a high colonick and send him on a 10 mile hike,” Barker said with a laugh.

“ And add in full pack,” T rapper said helpfully.

<strike>X</strike>

L ater that evening  more wounded filled the operating room, and Hawkeye was called on to help when necessary and to advise.

“Uh...Captain...” Came a tentative voice. “I...I...would you help me with this resection?” Burns was actually asking for his help. Hawkeye nearly stopped dead to stare but instead just worked through his confusion.

“Sure you don’t mind sharing the fee with an Omega?” Hawkeye joked lightheartedly after a few tense moments.

“You may be a better surgeon than me, but you’re still what you are,” Frank muttered petulantly. “Disobedient and completely ignore military courtesy and traditional respect.”

“You flatterer you,” Hawkeye quipped back acidly. “ We’re ready to c lose here.”

You win some. You lose some. Hawkeye wasn’t gonna lose sleep over a tightwad man from the half of the country that hated people like Hawkeye. 

“Burns!” Henry rebuked. There was a litany of complaints that spewed forth but Hawkeye ignored it and went to help Trapper with his patient then started on repairing a torn lung.

“No rest for the wicked Henry,” Hawkeye smoothed over.

<strike>X</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, original canon plot lines, nor the settings.
> 
> Also, if you follow my other works, I swear I haven't quit them. I just hit a huge brick wall on them. So I'm trying to work past that using other ideas to get my writer's juices pumping again. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
